


eager

by nightmarefuckboy



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Frottage, M/M, Mentions of underaged drinking, Oral Sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmarefuckboy/pseuds/nightmarefuckboy
Summary: for the sk8 kinkmeme: just messy, sloppy making out and humping/frottage and oral. Their enthusiasm makes up for lack of experience, bless 'em.Bonus points for spit, underage drinking and cumming in pants
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 22
Kudos: 329
Collections: Sk8 Infinity - Kink Meme





	eager

It's perfectly normal for Reki to get caught up in the heat of the moment. 

He's a passionate dude, on and off his board. However he should've known his fervor would go beyond its normal limits as soon as Langa is added to the equation. So "practicing kissing" becomes actually kissing and _practicing blow jobs_ becomes...

Well... 

They're in the thick of it now, cooped up in the workshop of Dope Sketch with the door deadbolted shut and an empty bottle of Soju they managed to steal from Joe's restaurant lying on the floor beside the couch they're currently fraternizing on. Reki desperately rocks his hips into Langa's lap while they make out. His hands cup blush stained cheeks as he deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue past Langa's parted lips. Langa whines as their slick muscles slide against each other. The sound is so Langa--soft, yet powerful. It makes Reki's heart pound faster than it ever has before. 

Langa's hands slide down Reki's back and grip his ass--urging him to move faster. Reki does, meeting Langa's new erratic pace. If they keep this up, they're going to finish too soon. 

He wills himself to pull away from their kiss. 

"Langa, let me suck your dick," Reki begs. It's a perfectly normal thing for a bro to beg for. Especially if they have a dick like Langa's. He felt it through Langa's jeans enough times to know it's probably huge. Maybe it's the Soju making him bold, but it's high time he gets to see for himself if it's actually as big as he thinks it is. 

"Alright," Langa says ragged with crystal eyes clouding over and chest heaving.

Reki smiles (doing a little victory dance in his head) and slides down Langa's body and undoes his belt, then the button of his jeans. Even before Reki can pull the garment past Langa's hips, Reki notices a large damp spot on the front of his boxers. How can Langa be this wet already?

"You excited?" Reki asks with a smirk as he hooks his fingers around the waistband of Langa's boxers and pulls down, letting that delicious cock spring free. If having a gorgeous dick was illegal, Langa would be serving a life sentence. Now that he can see all nineteen centimeters of pure, Canadian beef leaking and standing at attention _for him,_ Reki might actually start crying. 

"Yes... Are you okay?" Langa asks, eyebrows raising in concern. 

"Y-yeah, just got something in my eye," Reki sniffles, wiping away tears with the sleeve of his hoodie. He takes a deep breath to center himself. Reki would never call himself a noob. But when it comes to sucking cock, he's painfully self aware of his inexperience. It's not a big deal, though. He's watched enough porn to know that dick sucking isn't as hard as it looks. All you gotta do is open wide and swallow, right? Way simpler than building custom skateboards. 

And Reki can do that no problem! 

He leans in and takes one last look at the practically white curls that surround Langa's groin and the beads of precum that are already rolling down along the prominent vein on the side of Langa's shaft. That shit's gonna taste so fucking good when he swallows Langa down. Reki nudges Langa's frenulum ( _God and he's uncircumcised too! Reki's never seen one of those in real life_ ) with the tip of his nose. 

"Ah~ Reki... Don't tease me..." Langa gasps as his dick reflexively jumps away from Reki's touch. His cheeks flush even redder before, spreading to his neck and the tips of his ears.

_Note to self: Always tease Langa before sucking his dick._

"Don't worry," Reki says, kissing Langa's tip and earning another strangled cry from the other boy, "I won't tease you for too long." 

And he keeps his word--immediately taking Langa's exposed head into his salivating mouth. It's so soft and so unbelievably tasty. He uses the fat of his tongue to press Langa's head against the roof of his mouth and sucks in short spurts--drawing out even more precum from the other teen. Judging by the sounds Langa makes above him (accented huffs mixed with mewls of pleasure), he must be doing a pretty good job of giving head. Feeling bold and maybe a little bit greedy, Reki tries to take more of Langa into his mouth. 

However, instead of doing the logical thing and easing Langa in bit by bit, Reki has the brilliant idea to swallow down as much of Langa as he possibly can. Because hell, if Langa is making those noises with just sucking at his tip, imagine how loud he's gonna be if _all_ of his dick is being sucked.

Mistake number one--do not swallow down as much of your friend with benefits unless you have practiced extensively. 

Reki immediately gags, coughing violently with Langa's dick still prodding at his soft palate. 

"Reki! Are you okay?!" Langa immediately pushes Reki off of his dick and onto the floor. 

"Y-ea-h!" Reki says in between hoarse coughs, hands and knees on the ground as flies from his mouth with each dry-heave. 

Langa frowns, despite his face still flushing impossibly red and his dick still being impossibly hard--practically bobbing up and down in approval at the sight of Reki nearly choking. "Y-you should be more careful."

"I'll be fine, let me finish." Reki's voice is fucked to all hell and his throat feels like it's on fire, but that's not going to stop him from finishing what he started. Especially when he knows Langa would do the same for him. 

"Alright" Langa says, pushing his bangs out of his face and leaning back down onto the sofa. Reki slots himself between Langa's spread legs again and gets back to work. Say what you want about Reki--he's too eager, he doesn't know when to back down. It's all just another way of saying he's no quitter. 

Reki absolutely will not quit sucking Langa's dick, not for anything. 

He learns from his mistake and goes slowly. Langa's hands find Reki's hair, carding through red, gelled up spikes and tugging slightly at the root. 

"Y-eah, that's it..." Langa sighs in approval, relaxing as Reki works his tongue around his swollen head. As Reki eases his mouth further down onto Langa's cock, his teeth just barely scrape the midline of Langa's shaft.

"Reki!" The moan that escapes Langa's lips is so divine that Reki nearly creams his pants right then and there. Langa Hasegawa's cries of pleasure are the stuff of hymns and angels. 

No wonder Adam is also so taken by him... 

So Reki does it again, adding teeth whenever he can to make Langa tug at his hair and clench his thighs around his head so he physically can't come up for air. It's not like Reki cares, though. His throat is so messed up as it is, what's a second round of choking going to do to him? 

It'll be fine. 

He barely gets close to Langa's base when the other boy is warning him of his emanant release. 

"Reki, I'm--I'm--I'm gonna." 

Reki takes a deep breath and forces as much of Langa as he can fit into his mouth on the exhale.

It's definitely a lot easier the second time.

Langa's release is so violent, that Reki can practically feel him pulsing through his dick along with the violent spasms in Langa's thighs that still bracket his head. Next time, Reki wants Langa to cum on his face so he can lick it clean. As his own release creeps up on him, Reki gulps down all of Langa's milky cum--Adam's apple bobbing with each lewd gulp. When the grip on his hair and the pressure from Langa's thighs goes slack, Reki knows Langa's orgasm is over and it's okay to release him. 

He pulls himself off, letting Langa's dick practically slide out of his mouth coated in saliva and cum. The mixture drips off of Reki's tongue and onto the floor. 

"Was that good?" Reki rasps, still dazed from _actually_ creaming his pants. He doesn't need to look down to know how much he came, he can feel the dampness in his boxers all too well. 

Langa nods and shivers. "It was great, best I've ever had." 

Reki bristles with pride. He knows Langa is probably lying, but he'll take it.

**Author's Note:**

> my apologies to the person i filled this for on dreamwidth... i fucked up the italics bc i don't know code. 
> 
> ah well, enjoy!


End file.
